


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s7,1: Systems Integration

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [47]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Evolution, Gen, Hana Like Big Boom?, Identity, Magical Girls, Oasis (Overwatch), Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Technobabble, Transformation, Upgrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.After a month of being Changed by the Gods of Oasis, it is time for Hana Song to become D.Va once again - and for the first time.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s7,1: Systems Integration

_[Early July, 2078]_

“Are you ready, Hana?”

Hana looked back to the observation booth at the back of the testing range and nodded to Fareeha. “Yeah, I’m good.”

She watched Fareeha speak to Satya and Angela, then turn back to face her. “Everything looks good here. Go ahead with the test.”

 _It’s not that different_ , Hana tried to tell herself as she walked to the black circle marked in the floor. _Just relax. It’s just a sim, right? Right._

She was wearing the new pilot suit that had been created for her, her hair back in her normal style, and the ‘improved’ light gun Emily had given her rested at her hip. 

The system they were testing was a key part of the plan for the attack on the omnium. The mechs were too big and too recognizable to get in close - they’d tried, several times, and the defense systems had made short work of them. But a single person - or in this plan, two people sharing a personal stealth system - had a chance to get through the defense grid, and from there...well. _If_ this worked, they'd be able to do something. 

Hana let her hand fall to her pistol for a moment. There was something comforting about the solidity of the grip, and the way it fit so perfectly into her hand. 

_You’re D.va_ , it seemed to remind her. _You’ve got this._

She raised her arms above her head, putting them into the position she used to use for calling down a mech. But this time they weren’t summoning one from a forward base, or dropping one in from a support ship.

This time, the mech was coming from _her._

“Powering up!” 

The gauge set into the side of her sleeve quickly filled, changing from red, to blue, to green. As it hit 100%, the gauge was replaced with her own bunny logo, flashing at her before Hana grasped her wrist and covered it.

“MEKA ACTIVATED!”

As Satya and Fareeha had explained it to her, the system that was now a part of her made use of a combination of several technologies from Vishkar and Oasis, along with a few things they’d gotten from a ‘special consultant’ in Numbani. Hard light projectors which generated a ‘framework’ that lifted Hana into the air as they solidified and took shape, gently moving her into the piloting position, while specialized micro-teleporters deployed the mechanical systems, electronics, and armor from where they had been ‘stored’ in the system’s memory. 

The cockpit sealed around her with the same reassuring _clunk_ and latching sounds as her old mech, and as the displays and systems came to life Hana examined the gauges and screens, grinning fiercely as all of the diagnostics came back green.

“All systems fully operational! D.Va, ready for combat!”

“Very nice,” Fareeha complimented her over the radio, and as Hana watched the far end of the range lit up with holographic barriers and walls, while training drones began to deploy from hidden launchers in the walls and ceiling. “Feel like a little target practice? You need to get used to the improved barrier systems and your new reaction times.”

“You bet I am,” Hana answered, and in that moment it was true. She didn’t just feel like a little practice - she was _eager._ She wanted nothing more than to show everyone just what she could do. 

The nervousness was completely gone now. The system worked, and the mech was responding incredibly smoothly. She barely even had to think before the white and pink bot was doing exactly what she wanted! It felt though if the robot had become just as much a part of her as her fingers and toes.

 _Yeah_ , Hana thought as she absorbed a barrage with her barrier before unleashing a spread of micro-missiles in response, _I can get used to this!_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_ will return in one week with the novelette, _The Odyssey_.
> 
> This is the seventeenth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
